<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Die by Xanders_collection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497737">Don't Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection'>Xanders_collection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amaimon wears a poet shirt, Cause you know they vampires, Contracts, Decapitation, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Flashbacks, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They arent any of the canon characters, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, they gotta die to become lmao, vampire amaimon, vampire mephisto, ya know the puffy pirate type shirt? Yeahhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:26:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio's been kidnapped and Rin turns to the one person Shiro told him to go to if he ever needed help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaimon/Moriyama Shiemi, Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Vampire au cause I'm just like that. </p><p>Might only be like 2 chapters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    The house was ransacked, tables flipped with glasses broken all over the floor; most of their possessions were cracked or now completely broken, it was obvious there was a struggle. Two plastic bags hit the floor with their contents clanking off each other, a bottle escaping and rolling along the floor to stop once it bumped into a broken flower pot, the soil still wet from when it was watered mere hours ago. </p><p> </p><p>Footsteps trekked mud onto the carpet as they frantically ran around the destroyed rooms, soft thumps of burgeoning worry that grew louder with the reveal of each room showing the same mess and emptiness. </p><p> </p><p>Breath hitched in the silence, a stricken yet soft whimper that broke past chapped lips. The sound of shaken breath slowed as rhythmed inhales and exhaled took it's place. A long sigh cast upon the air. Soft sound of eyelashes blinking. A swallow. </p><p> </p><p>"Yukio?" The voice low and sullen already aware that it wouldn't get an answer, the carpet audibly reacting to the swift turns. </p><p> </p><p>Two hands slapped cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Calm down." There was badly masked panic in the simple sentence, as if one more mishap would bring their world to an end. The anxiety was clear from the fidgeting and harsh tapping of the feet, the light sway of their body moving back and forth to distract from the panic of a potential kidnapping. The other sharing the household wasn't one to destroy their household. </p><p> </p><p>The home was kept nice and clean ever since the head of the household unfortunately passed away, the head being their guardian. The two boys were left alone after his death...again. </p><p> </p><p>A phone was slid from his back pocket and unlocked with a quick fingerprint scan, thumbs swiping until they clicked into a message group and typed fast. A short question to ask if his twin was with any of them. The quick replies left him with more dread. This wasn't a very stupid joke then. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what to do, he stood frozen as the anxiety crawled further up getting ready to overflow and drown him in adrenaline. His eyes scanned the room for keepsakes that weren't destroyed. </p><p> </p><p>A lone picture of his father hung untouched on the wall, the day they had started a new school year.  He missed him. Their father always knew what to do. Always knew the right people.  He blinked, a brief memory deciding to rear its head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Rin, if you're ever in trouble and I'm not around I need you to do me favour."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The topic had come out of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I have a friend, he can help. If he doesn't come to you first then seek him out and tell him I sent you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had been left with a key that his father had draped around his neck that day, Rin's hand subconsciously grasping it in a fist. </p><p> </p><p>    His pace towards his father's room was slow, he had yet to enter since the funeral they held for him over a year ago. Unfortunately Shiro, their guardian had committed suicide after a vampire bite...from their real father. It was a messy and confusing situation, he preferred to brush it off and not think about it. </p><p> </p><p>He had seen neither father since that day, the grief much less now than it used to be. Although, around this time of the year Rin steadily felt himself getting more and more angsty the closer the anniversary to Shiro's death came. The grief hitting tenfold on the day of his death. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   His hand hovered above the door handle. He wasn't sure whether to enter or not. Rin inhaled sharply and grabbed the knob; it was cold. He threw open the door and finally let out the breath he was holding.  The room was as it once was, untouched; still the same as if Shiro had never left.</p><p> </p><p>Rin wiped at his eyes to remove the fogginess that tearing up had brought him, his feet dragging along the rug to the wardrobe at the other side of the dull room. The curtains were half pulled, the light shining a small rectangle upon the rug in the middle of the room and the dust that Rin disturbed was floating up and obvious in that area. </p><p> </p><p>They avoided this room. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, when he awoke late at night to get some water he would pass by to see the light on and within held soft sniffles. Looking in through the keyhole would show Yukio hugging his father's pillow to his chest and silently crying. It didn't happen as much as it used to. </p><p> </p><p>Rin opened the wardrobe and pulled out a wooden box that was hidden under some articles of clothing, it held a keyhole on the front. He sighed and closed the wardrobe behind him, body heavy as he walked back into the kitchen and corrected the table and a chair. </p><p> </p><p>From behind the sound of claws on hardwood, then in front. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kuro." Rin sullenly smiled and offered a hand out, the cat nuzzling into it. "Guessing you weren't here when all this happened." He took his hand back and retrieved the key from around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>He tapped the tip on the table unsure whether he should open it or not. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, head hanging over the top and he blinked looking up with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Here goes nothing."  </p><p> </p><p>Sliding the key in made noise and turning it wasn't an easy task. The lock seemed stiff and he feared he may break the key. There was an audible <em> click </em>when the locks retreated. </p><p> </p><p>Rin removed the key and opened the box unsure what he would find inside. </p><p> </p><p>Inside lay two things. An old letter that was now much more yellow and crinkled than it would have begun out as. And a vial of dark liquid with a seal wrapped around it. He could guess what that was.  </p><p> </p><p>He plucked the paper up and turned it around to find lavish cursive writing across it with an address, a small heart under it. Shiro had never spoken of his relationship with this man, other than referring to him as a 'friend' to them. </p><p>Rin groaned and placed the items back in the box, his hand reaching for his phone and already dialing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hi! You've just missed me, but if you leave a voicemail I'm sure I'll get back!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Shiemi. Just wanted to let you know Yukio's...this is weird to say over the phone. Yukio's missing- ah just call me back." He cringed at his awkwardness, he never liked leaving a voicemail. He scrolled and moved to the next contact. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hey Okumura!" Shima's voice rang through. "Does he have him?" Rin got straight to the point. Shima exhaled and Rin could tell he was frowning. "Sorry, I don't know what you mean." His voice monotone and void of emotion. </p><p> </p><p>"Shima, does Lucifer have him or not?" </p><p> </p><p>"I can't answer that." </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me or I'll tell Bon what you said last week." </p><p> </p><p>The other on the line choked and sputtered, harsh noise implied that he dropped the phone and caught it before it hit the ground. "Listen." It was hissed. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Yes. </em>I can't answer that."  The line went dead. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rin placed his phone in his pocket and walked mindlessly to his room, Kuro following close behind. He flipped the switch to the socket and plugged his phone into charge while toeing his shoes off his feet. He smiled down at the cat. "Wanna take a nap?" Kuro leaped up onto the bed and settled under the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>Rin closed his curtains over and removed his trousers before crawling into the soft comfort and shutting his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>   He awoke hours later to Kuro pawing at his face, the soft bite of his claws pushing at his cheek. He groaned and shooed the cat away, his body hating that he was sitting up; a big stretch made him ache but the sound of bones cracking was satisfying. He yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes to just see nothing, it was pitch black in his room and the small glow of his phone showed it to be late. </p><p> </p><p>Rin reached for the switch to his lamp and his eyes burned at the sudden brightness, Kuro meowing in protest and pushing himself under the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>Rin dragged his tired heavy body to the bathroom and lazily brushed his teeth, he lifted his elbow and took a sniff and shrugged; he was too tired for a shower and honestly didn't smell too bad, he assumed deodorant would fulfil its purpose. He slapped his cheeks and widened his eyes trying to wake up more. </p><p> </p><p>Putting on his clothes felt like it took forever, he threw on a light jumper and the same trousers he had on earlier, an umbrella would suffice for the rain. </p><p> </p><p>He checked his phone to see that no trains were running at the moment, the last having left hours ago, he groaned dragging his hand down his face. He’d have to get a taxi. </p><p> </p><p>He searched the app store for an app, he’d prefer not to call and talk to anyone at the moment; ordering one would be the easiest. Luckily enough he found one and booking one was easy. He grabbed an umbrella and made sure the automatic feeder was working for Kuro. He stepped out and locked the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Rin unclasped the umbrella and it opened with a poof, the rain pittering off in a steady rhythm. He sighed, the town was barren and empty of life, everyone in their homes with the lights off. Occasionally he’d see a car drive passed.</p><p>Rin leaned the umbrella back and stared up at the moon that wasn’t hidden behind rain clouds, its soft glow making the clouds look like smoke. He exhaled a sigh and it left an oblivious cloud of condensation in its wake. Rin recalled the night Shiro spoke of their true lineage.</p><p>Shiro had left rules for them, he chuckled remembering the first. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t die.” </p><p> </p><p>Seemed easy, yet Yukio had to go and get himself kidnapped. Lucifer was probably going to go and kill him to start the progress and transition. Right now neither of them needed blood to survive. </p><p>Yukio moved through the world with little to no bother yet Rin got tired during the day and the sun made him nauseous. Rin knew the vampire side of the family wanted their hands on the two of them, their mother doing her best to hide them before she died. Shiro had taken them in and raised them alone, steadily revealing more and more to them as the years went by.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t die. Stay away from other siblings. Don’t sign papers without reading. Always live in a home with a human that owns the deed.</p><p> </p><p>He has to update that one. The hassle of getting a lawyer and handing the deed over so Shiemi can own the house and give permission to who can enter; So far neither of them had the issue of having to be invited in, he had a feeling that would end soon.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    The taxi pulled up next to him, a small splash catching the ends of his trousers from the puddle and he closed his umbrella shaking the droplets off it. Rin opened the door and slid into the back. He read the address off the worn paper and reached around for his seatbelt.  It was gonna take around an hour or so to arrive, maybe earlier since there was no traffic at this late hour. He scrolled through his phone answering some texts and messages from friends who were still up, the glow of his phone screen being the only light in the backseat. </p><p> </p><p>Rin sighed and leaned his head against the window watching the blur of the street lights in the rain drops rolling down his window, breath causing condensation to crawl up and around. </p><p> </p><p>He zoned out for a while and snapped back when the driver stated the price, he struggled to pull his wallet out from his pocket and handed over a note getting coins as change. “Thanks.” He threw out before he shut the door behind him and opened up the umbrella again, the rain had gotten much heavier during the journey over. </p><p> </p><p>When the taxi disappeared his only light source was gone and he was left having to switch on the torch from his phone. He was dropped outside two tall standing metal rail gates. Dragging his light around he saw words above the gate. </p><p> </p><p>Faust Manor.</p><p> </p><p>He approached and pulled at the gate, it creaked and echoed making him cringe but nonetheless it was open in the end. It squealed when he pulled it open ajar and slipped in shutting it behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he was in a horror movie, the whole area gave off a spooky vibe; the weird sounds coming from the forest adjacent didn’t help his case.</p><p>He had spun around a couple times feeling as if someone was there, his breathing picking up at a branch snapping behind him. His phone flickered and beeped before the light went out, he froze with dread reading the low battery message.  He recalled plugging his phone into charge and groaned aloud when he realized he hit the wrong switch. He pocketed it and blew out a breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad, if I die you can’t blame me.” He whispered harshly and spun around; the loose gravel under making noise. “Who's there?” He had heard a snicker pass him with the wind, the gravel crunching with his skid. A stone skittered and hit his shoe at a drag of another's movement. “I have an umbrella and I'm not afraid to use it.” In mere seconds he closed it and spun in circles kicking pebbles in all directions, the wet squelch from the mud loud and making him pause the look down.</p><p>He stuck his tongue out in disgust and pulled his foot up with a touch of resistance from the wet mud. </p><p> </p><p>Forgetting the noises he thrudged his way up to the main door and shook himself, his hair soaking wet and sticking to his forehead only to get in his eyes. The entrance had a large open porch that helped protect him from the rain.</p><p> </p><p>He walked towards the door and spotted a knocker, he grasped it and hit the door three times; Rin could hear it echo around him. He spared one last glance behind into the abyss of darkness and spotted two glowing golden eyes just staring. He screamed and fell into the manor when the door opened, a hand grabbing him before he could hit the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Faust Manor, can I help you?” </p><p> </p><p>Rin looked up and back at the letter he had. “I'm looking for...Mephus?” He squinted trying to read the signature, the servant at the door visibly flinched at the name.</p><p>“Excuse me, would you by any chance mean Lord Mephisto Pheles?” Rin snapped his fingers with a grin. “Yeah, that’s the guy.”</p><p>The servant hummed and looked over Rin’s shoulder for a split second and returned his attention back. “Whyever would you need Lord Pheles?”</p><p>They stared down at him with a blank expression. “Oh right, gotta say the other name too. Samuel?” </p><p> </p><p>They shut their eyes and inhaled. “You mean Samael.” They opened the door wider.</p><p>“Allow me to get the lady of the household-” Rin stepped forward and entered the home. “No need.”</p><p>Rin felt relieved when the door shut behind him. “Allow me to take your wet clothing.” The servant reached for him and Rin pursed his lips. “But...it’s all wet.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>      He felt weird being in a robe in a stranger's home; Belial, the servant had insisted. “If you'll follow me I'll bring you to the Lord of the manor.” He followed close behind, it was dark enough within the manor; candles being the only source of light, it seemed they didn't use electricity.</p><p>“The Master only has electricity in his gaming room.” Rin squeaked and flinched at the invaiviness to his mind. “Let’s not do that.” Belial nodded and apologized. </p><p> </p><p>The door ahead of him was opened and held open for him, Belial bowing and shutting it behind him leaving Rin alone. </p><p> </p><p>There sitting on a couch next to a lit fireplace was the vampire Rin assumed he was looking for. He approached when bright green eyes turned his way. “I do hope that Amaimon didn’t bother you too much in the garden.” They spoke; a German accent.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit.” He patted the spot next to him and Rin did so. The other also in the same attire as him as well as a wine glass in his hand. The bottle of wine opened and sat on the low coffee table, a coaster under it.</p><p>“It’s been many years since I've seen you. Look how much you've grown.” Mephisto commented with a smile. “We’ve met?” Lips stretched open to reveal sharp canines. “When you were just a babe.” He waved his hand.</p><p>“Now tell me, Rin Okumura. Why have you entered my humble abode?” </p><p> </p><p>    Rin spent the last hour explaining everything, at first Mephisto offered him a glass and he just accepted it without thinking. “Woah, this is strong stuff.” Claws tapped to the glass making a clink. “It has to be for vampires to even notice it.” Rin nodded. “Anyway-” </p><p> </p><p>His words slurred over the next hour, the alcohol going straight to his head.  </p><p> </p><p>"Do me a favour." Mephisto cooed and pulled a contract out of nowhere, Rin's eyes widening at the display of casual power.</p><p>Mephisto snapped his fingers in front of his face to pull his attention back. "If you sign this, I'll help your brother, deal?" Rin felt his world spin when he nodded, his hand shaking as he held the pen. </p><p> </p><p>He placed it on the table and messily scribbled Rin Okumura at the end without reading very important words that were legally binding, Mephisto's grin getting sharper with each letter. </p><p> </p><p>"Belial drop him in a bedroom." </p><p> </p><p>Rin had passed out on the table with the contract under his face. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast and some light hearted chatter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw for some violence....ahem just a smidge of decapitation. </p><p> </p><p>Only 2 chapters my ass, okay 3 then</p><p>(Barely edited, as always.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Rin groaned and pulled the blanket up and over his head, his tongue felt stuck to his palette at how dry it was. He pulled the blanket down and stared at the ceiling, the memories hitting him of yesterday. He rolled out of the way too big of a bed and sleepily wandered until he came across a room with Mephisto sitting at a table indulging in food. </p><p>“Sleep well?” </p><p>Rin rolled his eyes with a moan and squinted at how bright it was in the room, he felt his stomach turning. He begrudgingly sat across from the vampire and reached for some finger foods; his stomach not ready for a meal. “Not a morning person? Or the sun makes you want to vomit type of vampire?” Mephisto asked, taking joy from Rin’s suffering.</p><p>“Both.” He muttered nibbling at an orange. “Shiro wasn’t one for the mornings.” Mephisto held a gloved hand to his mouth as he laughed. “So stubborn for a human.” Rin glared.” Oh, don’t be like that.” </p><p>He leaned back in his seat and patted his lap. “Well then, come here. A morning snack always ups the mood.” Rin stared confused and placed his food down. “What?” </p><p>“I said,” Mephisto locked eyes with him. “Come here.” </p><p>Rin felt the same invasiveness from when Belial had read his mind but this was moving further in. He felt his whole body forcefully relax, his eyes feeling heavy; he stood up, the chair sweeping across the floor. He slowly walked towards Mephisto; his brain foggy. The other clapped with glee. “What a surprise, I never expected that to work.” Rin plopped down in his lap, Mephisto pushing his bangs out of his face. “You're much easier on the eyes than some of my other donors.” The tip of his nose was cold against his neck, it made him shiver. “Not as sweet smelling. Probably to ward others off.”</p><p>He opened his mouth preparing to bite when Rin's phone buzzed breaking him from the hypnotic trance, he leaped up with a flush and answered. </p><p>"Morning, I just got your text. Are you still there?" Nagatomo asked. Another Shiro rule, if he was to meet with this "<em>friend</em>" he had to tell someone. "Hey, yeah I am."  The voice sighed into the phone. "Did you sign anything?" Rin blinked. "I'm guessing that means yes." </p><p>"In my defence I was drunk." Rin bit back only to be told to put the phone on loudspeaker. </p><p>"Mephisto." Nagatomo greeted and got one in return. "If you're asking me to break the contract then the answer is no." </p><p>"I had a feeling you'd say that." Rin placed his phone down and took a seat to rest his head in his hands. "I'm afraid the contract isn't actually binding, Sir Pheles." Rin’s hands fiddled with the food while Mephisto's eye twitched, his finger tapping the table with a sharpened claw. "And why isn't it?" There was an underlying growl in his voice. </p><p>Mephisto pulled the contract out of the air and scanned over it looking for mistakes. </p><p>"Rin Okumura isn't his legal name." </p><p>Rin did a spit take and slapped a hand over his mouth, his cheeks burning a bright red at the mess he made. Mephisto just blinked, eyes dull and staring right through Rin.  </p><p>"Then what is it?" Rin leaned over grabbing a napkin and cleaning up his mess, Mephisto was still staring at him, his jaw tightening. "Uh ha, funny story actually." Nagatomo laughed. "Shiro knew this would happen so none of us were allowed to tell you what your legal name was." </p><p>The glass in Mephisto's hand shattered. </p><p>"Your name is actually Rinka Okumura." </p><p>Rin watched Mephisto inhale and then exhale with shut eyes. "That will be all Nagatomo." The line went dead. Mephisto groaned and leaned his head in his hands, green eyes now actually staring at Rin...Rinka. </p><p>"Shiro must be giggling in his grave." He stated and placed the contract over a candle to let the flames eat away at the paper. "I may have to pay a visit to Azazel. Anyway. Our contract is null and void. Go save your brother yourself--Amaimon would you <em>stop</em> that; it's getting awfully annoying." </p><p>Rin titled his head in confusion and looked behind him to meet with bright golden eyes. He screamed and fell from his chair scrambling back away from the person who just continued following him. </p><p>They bent at the hip and stared at him with a threatening smile. "Are you falling for me?" Rin gasped when a foot was placed on his stomach and pressed down, his hands reaching for it making his upper body collide with the rug under him. Amaimon's skin was freezing, just like touching ice, a sharp bite of cold. </p><p>"Brother," Amaimon lightened up on some of his weight, his head turning to gaze at Mephisto; grin ever growing. "You're so stupid." Mephisto didn't like that at all, in Rin's next blink the two had slammed against the wall with Mephisto's hand clutched around Amaimon's neck.</p><p> Claws extended and ripped into the hand cutting off his circulation. </p><p>"<em><strong>Don't test me, little brother</strong></em>." Rin's eyes widened and he turned at the loud snap, his eyes stuck to the rug not wanting to see the violence. </p><p>Mephisto dropped Amaimon's head on the table and ran a hand through his hair. Rin was frozen, he didn't know how to process this; his head spinning. </p><p>Hands gripped his shoulders when he sat up on shaky arms, he turned expecting to see the servant but there stood Amaimon's body. He once again screamed due to Amaimon. </p><p>The head on the table erupted into laughter. "That never gets old." </p><p>The tapping began again. "Do elaborate Amaimon. Why am I <em>stupid</em>?"</p><p>Rin sat up with no problems this time. Amaimon tutted and wagged his index finger. "Don't you recall last night's conversation? Or has all that wine started eating away at your brain?" Amaimon was as smug as ever, his body had approached the table and picked his head up, hands squishing his cheeks as he poked and prodded. </p><p>Mephisto glared with death in his eyes. "If you'd like to keep that tongue of yours, I'd suggest you change how to talk to me."</p><p> Amaimon placed his head back to his neck and the skin bubbled pulling itself together; shifting and moving as if slime, Rin withheld a gag. "What were your exact words to him?" He grinned and stuck out his tongue with a "<em>Bleh</em>" sound delighting in the slow realization on his elder brother's face. </p><p>"<em><strong>Shit</strong></em>." </p><p> </p><p>    Rin had never moved faster when he saw Mephisto reach for the candle and rewind the time for the contract he had burned. The paper crinkled at how hard he grabbed it, his eyes narrowed and scanning back and forth hoping that what he said wasn't set in stone; or paper in this case.</p><p>He paused at the fine print down at the bottom of the page, it was right above Rin's scribbled signature; the name made him seethe and grit his teeth. How <em>mortifying</em>, there it was written in writing. Stuck to the page. There was no way out. Rin had a loophole he never even knew he had. </p><p>
  <em>"If you sign this, I'll help your brother, deal?" </em>
</p><p>He never specified it; he didn't assume Shiro would be one step ahead. He just said sign. And Rin <em>did</em>. </p><p>Nowhere did he state it had to be legal, just sign it.  </p><p>Rin never would've noticed if Amaimon hadn't been a <em>brat</em> and had the audacity to point out his mistake. Who was he kidding, Amaimon would take every chance he got to drop him down a peg. Pointing out a mistake he had made was one of Amaimon’s favourite past times.</p><p>"Brother, you're still obligated to help him." Amaimon was sitting on the table now kicking his legs and spinning an empty glass with his finger. "You got what you wanted. <em>Right</em>?" It rolled off his tongue in a smug purr.</p><p>Rin stood with his mouth agape and yanked the contract out of Mephisto's hands. </p><p>There at the end, the vampire had to help him now. </p><p>"Wait a second." Rin read confused, this had both his father’s names on it. The paper ripped from how tightly he held it, his eyes blurring with tears. "This…You-" His breath stuttering at the words.</p><p>
  <em>Hereby promise to protect those mentioned above from Satan and Lucifer in exchange for- </em>
</p><p>His fist slammed down on the table, plates clattering at the force. "You didn't--You failed to-" He balled the paper up and threw it at Mephisto who only stared with a blank expression. "He's dead." Rin growled; his eyes blurry. "Because you didn't keep your word." </p><p>Amaimon dropped the glass and it rolled from the table smashing when it made contact with the floor. He was glued to Rin, his eyes glowing brightly, that was unlike a Halfling who had yet to die, there was a hint of sharpness in his teeth when he'd bare them. Rin was breaking through, already. </p><p>Mephisto finally dropped the blank face and rolled his eyes. "Look kid, I'm not God, not even I can keep everything I promise. Humans die. That's just life."  His world spun and his face ached and throbbed. </p><p>Amaimon cackled when Rin tackled Mephisto across the table, his body slamming into him and causing the chair to fall back with them, his fist raised and cracked Mephisto across the face; an audible crack loud in the silent room. </p><p>Mephisto gasped dramatically and threw Rin off him, the teen slamming into the wall gasping out in pain at how harshly he made contact, the wind was knocked out of him. Both of Mephisto’s hands reached up to his face to cup. "You <em>broke</em> my nose!" </p><p>Amaimon fell off the table with laughter, the harsh impact not stopping him from his growing delight. </p><p>"You truly are Shiro's son!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may not have an update schedule but I do have a Tumblr! </p><p>https://alexscollectionthesequel.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some light chatter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.....4 chapters then</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Amaimon dropped onto the cushions with them and flicked the ice pack held to Mephisto's face. "You're being dramatic." He stated and went to pull the chunks of ice off only to get his hand slapped; he pouted and held it to his chest. His eyes wrinkling with his smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh woe is me," His hand pressed to his forehead. "I have been severely injured by this violent assault,  I must go report this crime." He stood. "In other words. Bye losers." Amaimon slammed the doors behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mephisto sighed and removed the ice pack. He grabbed a cushion and propped it behind him and lay down with his upper elevated more. "Don't mind him, he's young." That explained nothing at all to Rin, how was young an explanation? He himself was young. He sat next to Mephisto and awkwardly pulled at loose threads, the silence was making him anxious and he could feel his stomach turning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately this room with cushions was much darker so his nausea wasn't due to the sun, but the anxiety pooling wasn't pleasant. Large drapes covered the window and candles were spread around the room giving the perfect amount of light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin stared at the ice pack next to the vampire; If anything he deserved an ice pack, he had hit the wall and left cracks at how hard the impact was. His lower back was killing him. He turned his gaze to Mephisto who was actually watching him, his cheeks dusted as he was handed the pack with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Mephisto exhaled a laugh through his nose. "I'm too used to getting in spats with my younger siblings. I'm sure that must have hurt." The vampire smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I uh...I'm sorry, won't you forgive me?" Rin's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, he never expected to get an apology. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't expect this to be regular!" Mephisto snapped with what looked like a blush but it faded too fast for Rin to confirm it. "You're just fragile and could've died. I don't need an entire monastery full of professional vampire hunters trying to kill me for accidentally turning you." Rin bit his tongue trying to hide a smile. "Uh...sure I forgive you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rin watched the older roll over and stretch to push a button, a crack sounded through and he flinched at the unexpected noise. In front of them a section of the wall was rotating to reveal a large television that was previously hidden, it flickered on and a game Rin recognized from adverts loaded; Mephisto plucked a controller from under a pillow and settled into his makeshift seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My condolences for your father." Mephisto broke the silence after s long pause, Rin sighed and pursed his lips. "You wouldn't have to say that if you just kept your end of the deal." Rin retorted glaring at the screen that now held </span>
  <b>
    <em>Paused </em>
  </b>
  <span>on it.  From his right a long sigh. "Listen, Rin."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He didn't want to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was there the night Shiro died." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rins head snapped to his right so fast he gasped at the heat of pain shooting up his neck, he puffed his cheeks rubbing at it to soothe the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He got bit, you know this. You also know he killed himself to prevent the transition." The vampire hesitated with his next words. "I tried to save him. He wouldn't let me. Said he planned for this outcome and…" Mephisto cringed. "He outsmarted me. Again. Our contract won't allow me to protect him from himself so I couldn't stop him. Trust me, I tried." Rin believed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes squinting as he just chuckled to himself. "Just like him to pull something like that." His hand pressing to his mouth to cover his laughter. "Is outsmarting you a trend or something?" His smirk hidden behind a fist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you little brat!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-&amp;-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Shiro sat with a loud sigh, his eyes heavy from no sleep. He sank more into the armchair and closed his eyes for a few moments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Coffee?" He hummed and nodded, fists moving upwards to wipe at tired eyes. In his lap he held Yukio to his chest adamantly petting the child back to soothe. The two year ago had thrown a tantrum and Shiro finally managed to calm him down. It had taken a while to get him to lower his voice from shouting. He was now dozing off on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Off to the side Rin was sitting and staring up at Amaimon with wide eyes. The vampire crouched and picked the child up, holding him at arm's length still just staring. "You better not drop him, Amaimon." Shiro grumbled with all the anger he could muster up, which wasn't much. He was too tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So small." Amaimon commented pulling Rin in to him to get a closer look. "Broccoli." Rin said and yanked a lock of his hair and pulled, Amaimon tensing as his face morphed to frustration. "Broccoli is yucky!" Rin stuck his tongue out and blew, getting spit all over Amaimon's face. "I hate children." He growled and dropped Rin when Shiro wasn't looking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate you!" Rin smiled and Amaimon glared at him. "No I hate you!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro dragged a hand down his face at the childish bickering; the scent of coffee redirecting his attention away from them. He smiled accepting the warm mug from Mephisto's hands and sipped while the other sat in the chair adjacent to him; Amaimon now taken to sitting with his legs crossed and fighting with Rin at eye level. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For a boy raised in a noble household during the Victorian era you would expect him to have manners, wouldn't you?" Mephisto chuckled at his brothers now slapping at each other. "At least he can dress himself well." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amaimon's clothing did reflect his era, he lazed about in vintage clothing and did activities in them that would make people gasp. He didn't care so much about them as Mephisto would. Who cares if blood doesn't wash out easy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should've seen him when he was the twin's age. He wore this cute little dress. A shame father didn't turn you then." He sighed with nostalgia. "Then I'd have two little brothers who were still cute." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro sat up when Yukio yawned and wiped at his eyes nudging his glasses up with his fist. "Two?" Shiro asked and repositioned Yukio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mephisto grinned and placed his cup on the saucer, the porcelain clanking at the touch. "Ah, Egyn was ten. A shy little thing." He clapped his gloved hands together getting a muffled clap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Enough about my family. Tell me, what do you plan to do now that Yuri Egin is dead." The twins flinched at the word and sank into themselves, Yukio frantically wiping at his eyes again while Rin stared intensely at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look after them, I guess. It's what she would've wanted. We raised them together, guess it'll just be like being a single father."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mephisto smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now that Yuri is out of the way, others will not hesitate to go after them." He leaned in with narrowed eyes. "It seems you'll be needing some help." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a right bastard, you know that right?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bastard!" They turned to Rin who had shouted the word, Shiro paling. "No! Rin you can't say that!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bastard!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"OKUMURA RIN YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"BASTARD!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amaimon cheered for Rin as he ran from Shiro.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiemi responds</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a slight warning for a touch of minor death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Rin squinted into the dark kitchen, the curtains were closed all over the manor. To the side he found a rare light switch and flipped it only to freeze at the mess. </p><p> </p><p>Amaimon looked up. “Hey.” He tongued at his teeth and wiped at the blood smeared across his face, a woman limb in his grasp. He dropped her when Mephisto appeared behind Rin and smiled, swaying himself by the ball of his heels. “Again?! Amaimon, not in the house.” Mephisto groaned and Belial rushed in behind with a mop. “You're like a cat bringing rats into my home.” He stuck his tongue out in disgust at the mess, his booted foot kicking the body onto its back. “I don't want <em> rats </em>in my home.” Rin frowned at the scene. </p><p> </p><p>“Always ruining my fun, brother.” Belial dropped to his knees wiping at the blood on Amaimon’s poet shirt. Amaimon sighed and rolled his eyes with crossed arms. “Hungry?” He tilted his head to look behind Mephisto to Rin. “Uh...not anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin excused himself when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Shiemi had finally got back to him and asked if they could meet up instead of calling over the phone. The cafe she had recommended meeting up at was within walking distance of the manor so he had no need for a taxi this time. He popped his head back in and watched the two brother’s fight over a shirt. Mephisto was trying to pry it off while Amaimon locked his arms down refusing to move. “Give it to me while the blood is still wet, Belial can get the stains out before they set.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nuh uh.” Amaimon shook his head holding his ground. </p><p> </p><p>Rin cleared his throat getting their attention. “I’m gonna head out for awhile.” He said and looked down at their unexpected guest. “You should...uh you should bury her.” Amaimon shrugged and broke free of his brother's hold. “I'm coming with you.” He choked when his collar was grabbed and yanked back. “Not in that outfit you are.” He groaned and finally lifted his arms with a grumble, another shirt identical to the last being pulled on. “Much better.” </p><p> </p><p>    </p><p>     Rin unlocked the main door and opened it only to hiss at the brightness; he groaned and stepped out, his eyes slowly adjusting from the dim light to the bright outdoors. He turned to see Amaimon pushing sunglasses up and opening up a back lace parasol and leaning it over his shoulder, he turned and chewed before he blew a pink bubble. “What?” The bubblegum popped. “Nothing.” He retorted and stared down at his phone as the two walked, Amaimon spinning the parasol occasionally with a hum. </p><p> </p><p>   Rin felt the stares of people passing by and a pink permanently settled on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>    The bell above the cafe entrance rang when he pushed open the door, Amaimon pausing behind to shut the parasol and hold the door open for a woman behind him. Rin spotted Shiemi sitting in a booth waving at him, he turned to see his plus one standing at the counter pointing at a cake behind the sneeze guard. Rin rolled his eyes and took a seat across from the blond. “How are you?” She smiled and he sighed. “I get you.”  </p><p> </p><p>She sipped from a mug with marshmallows and whipped cream stuffed at the top. “So, what's with your friend?” </p><p> </p><p>Amaimon was now leaning on the counter with a grin, the cashier laughing at an unheard comment, Rin watched him lean his head into his palm and gesture to his drink and cake; the cashier stiffened before she smiled brightly and thanked him. He grinned and nudged Rin closer to the wall so he could slide into the booth. “You shouldn't do that.” Amaimon snorted and lazily turned his gaze to him. “It’s just hypnosis, you're lucky I did nothing more.” The vampire bared his teeth in a wide grin. His sunglasses dropped down his nose and he finally paid attention to Shiemi. “And you are?” </p><p> </p><p>Rin saw Shiemi’s cheeks flush red and internally groaned.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ah-I’m Shiemi.” </p><p> </p><p>He took her outstretched hand and kissed her knuckles. “A pleasure, name’s Amaimon.” His smirk grew with when she squeaked at his touch, she excused herself and rushed to the toilets. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve spooked her.” Amaimon scoffed with an eye roll and dropped his sunglasses to the table. “If anything, I flustered her. They always smell so much more delicious when embarrassed.” Rin reached  for his plate and snagged a cookie from him and received a glare in return. “She’s pretty.” The subject dropped when Shiemi sat back down with a nervous giggle, her eyes flickering to Amaimon. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Yuki is gone?” She asked with a sullen smile. His own smile dropped and he explained it all. By the time they finished talking about it they had finished their drinks and snacks, Rin paying and leaving a large tip to make up for what Amaimon had done. </p><p> </p><p>“I can help you with cleaning up.” He had mentioned the house was a mess, he intended to do it alone but with Shiemi offering and Amaimon tagging along he assumed he could get  it done much faster with help, albeit Amaimon didn't seem like the type to tidy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>     Rin shuffled up to the door and searched through his pockets for his keys, he pulled the handle down when he pushed the keys in and the door swung open without him even turning the key. Amaimon grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him behind him, he lost his footing and stumbled into Shiemi. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s been here recently.”Amaimon stuck his leg out and it passed into the household with no resistance. “Dumbass.”He muttered and stepped in to search the rooms while the two others stayed in the hallway eventually moving to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> Shiemi slapped her forehead. “How did I not notice he’s a vampire.” Rin shoved his hands in his pockets and sat on the one chair he uprighted. “Yeah, he doesn't hide it.” </p><p> </p><p>Shiemi stared down where he went. “He’s hot.” </p><p> </p><p>"What is with my friends getting involved with that side of the family. And I use the word family lightly." </p><p> </p><p>Before Shiemi could dive more into that topic with him Amaimon joined them, Kuro following behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Shiemi gasped and dropped to her knees. "Kitty!" Kuro meowed and pushed his head into her hand with a purr. "The amount of times I've come by and this is the first that I meet you!" Her voice switching to a coo as she babbled to him. </p><p> </p><p>The chair next to him was pulled up, Amaimon taking a seat. "Get a human on the deed. This was a vampire. Nothing is missing or more out of place. They must have come back to search for you." Amaimon tapped his claws on the table while he typed on his phone. "You're staying with us. It's not safe here for you." Rin opened his mouth to speak but just ended up closing it; fighting it wasn't the best idea, Amaimon was right. </p><p> </p><p>"Guess I'll pack some of my things." </p><p> </p><p>The trio had managed to get one room back in shape while Rin packed intermittently. He crouched next to a backpack and unzipped it to having Kuro rushing to his side. "In you go buddy." Kuro crawled in and got comfy on the padding that Rin had placed a few months back, he had a blanket for it but now didn't seem like the time. He adjusted it on his back and turned to grab his suitcase. </p><p> </p><p>"How cute!" Shiemi exclaimed, seeing the plastic clear bubble on the bag acting as a window. "You're a cat dad. You have that bag, you're officially a cat dad." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>      Rin had called two different taxis this time. Unfortunately this is where they parted for now. "Rin, just one last thing." She broke the silence and sighed. "Yuki was acting strange the last few days, wasn't he?" </p><p> </p><p>"Now that you mention it, he was." </p><p> </p><p>Yukio hadn't been sleeping or eating and his moods were all over the place. He had been like this when they were in school and he was studying for a minor test. And yet nothing of the likes was happening. What could he have been doing that made him frantic? </p><p> </p><p>Shiemi was about to close the door for her taxi but Amaimon grabbed her by the arm, she stared up at him with confused eyes but there was a small spark of hope. "What's your number?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rin felt the awkwardness of being a third wheel so he pulled his phone out and saw that he had a couple texts from Bon and the others in the group chat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Hey have any of you seen Shima lately?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -I haven't seen him since we met up </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -that's a week back  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -He's never this silent  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -He hasn't answered my calls or texts, Rin I know you're dealing with your brother but have you heard from Shima?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-<em> i called him yesterday and he answered. Don't worry, he's fine.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Rin bit his tongue at the lie. Shima was a mess right now and the others weren't in positions to help. Adding to the fact that only the girls and Shima knew vampires existed. Bringing them into this was a bad idea. </p><p> </p><p>He could deal with Lucifer with others. </p><p> </p><p>-<em> thank gods, for a second I thought he was dead. You know how he is  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> - </em>&amp;-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Shima slapped his cheeks and groaned. "I don't know how you do it Yukio." He rested his head on the table and sighed at the coolness on his forehead. He felt like he was burning up. Yukio's tapping on the table got faster, his teeth clenched staring at the wall. Shima whined and stared longingly at the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Just a few more minutes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also I did some art of Amaimon for this chapter lmao</p><p>https://alexscollectionthesequel.tumblr.com/post/635914234932412416/dont-die-chapter-4-xanderscollection-ao-no</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glance at Amaimon's past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just the usual warning of death ya know how it is. Some blood and casual talk of death or Samael and Lucifer bully each other over how they died</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    Amaimon watched his father greet a group of men at the door, he had seen them here before with a third; his mother greeting them that time. He paid no attention after that, his gaze turning back to his toys littered along the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Amaimon?" </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at his father who pointed to the spot next to him. He hummed and stood up patting down his dress and stood next to him, his hands joining behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"And this is my son, Amaimon." He bowed slightly at the waist like his mother taught him. </p><p> </p><p>"Son? Why he's just so pretty I would've assumed he was your daughter!" Amaimon thought nothing of his deep purple hair, it was odd but mother had always told him if he didn't have anything nice to say then he shouldn't talk at all. </p><p> </p><p>"He is unbreeched." His father chuckled, a hand resting on his head. "His mother just loves dressing him up." The purple headed one laughed into a glove and sank down to his height. "Your wife has an eye for fashion, why he's just adorable isn't he?" Amaimon squeaked and hid behind his father's leg. "Ah, a touch shy? Hello there, you can call me Samael." He outstretched his hand and Amaimon took it. "And this is my brother, Lucifer." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we are going to be staying for awhile."</p><p> </p><p>-&amp;-</p><p> </p><p>     Amaimon ran past some servants of the house and into the garden, an excited dog chasing after him.  He had gotten Behemoth for his tenth birthday, now at fifteen the dog was fully grown and still full of energy. </p><p> </p><p>"My Lord!" His tutor shouted after him but he disappeared into the maze they had in the courtyard, his feet slamming against the cobblestones as he followed his familiar route to the fountain hidden deeper in. </p><p> </p><p>He rounded the corner panting and spotted Samael sitting in his spot reading an unlabeled book. </p><p> </p><p>"Afternoon." Samael greeted without looking and Amaimon scowled with clenched fists. "I told you to stop following me." Samael had a habit and randomly appearing in his favourite spots. It was getting frustrating that he could never get alone time. </p><p> </p><p>Them staying for "<em>awhile</em>" turned out to be an unspecified time frame. He didn't expect them to stay this long, meeting them at five and having them still be here ten years later didn't sit right with him. They were sketchy. </p><p> </p><p>"I told you that I don't care about your weird voodoo magic or whatever you-Ah!" He marched towards him only to slip on a wet stone, he hit the ground hard and hissed at the stinging on his knee. He lifted his hand to find it damp and realised the gardner he passed had been watering. He sat up and exhaled at the wound on his knee, blood welling already. </p><p> </p><p>Amaimon huffed and pulled his socks up further and covered it only to have the blood stain through his white sock. He pursed his lips with a smile and glanced up at Samael.</p><p>"Surely mother won't notice." The other barked out a laugh. "Oh yes, most definitely not." He closed the book and its slam echoed, making the teen flinch, the older pushing himself up and looming over him with an outstretched hand.</p><p>"Care for a wager?" Amaimon grabbed it and...would not admit to yelping when he crashed into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Are we wagering how much mother will scold me?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, but that does sound entertaining." </p><p> </p><p>"If it's about your weird witchy stuff then I'm not interested." </p><p> </p><p>Amaimon knew the pout was coming, Samael stared at him with puppy eyes. "Ew don't do that!" </p><p> </p><p>-&amp;-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Amaimon lay with his legs up on the couch, his hands outstretched with a book above him. He lazily lounged in the library hiding from his tutor, it would be the last place they checked. </p><p> </p><p>When he heard the door open he was sure he was caught yet he didn't hear the call of his name; someone else then? Unless they asked other members of staff to search for him. He had a habit of disappearing during his lessons. </p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eye he spotted the white hair before he heard their voice, his body tensing and the book in his hands crinkled under his grip. </p><p> </p><p>"Evening." </p><p> </p><p>Satan, Lucifer and Samael's so called father. He didn't believe it for a second. Adding to the fact that Samael looked older than him; And Neither one resembled one another. Even he had a look of his parents. </p><p> </p><p>Throughout the ten years he had successfully avoided being alone with the man and always had another in the room with him. Now he was alone with Satan standing at the only way in or out. Something about the man just made him uncomfortable, he had told his father only to get laughter in return. Many members of the staff believed him, they unlike his father had seen more. The manor was big but servants were paid to be not seen, they were everywhere and nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of books being pulled from the shelf only to be opened and then slammed shut thrummed in his ears, his instincts telling him to run; unfortunately the way out was blocked. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how hard it is to get close to you?” </p><p> </p><p>Amaimon gulped at how much closer the voice was, nails dragging along the mahogany of the chair. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s always someone there to witness or you trail at your mother’s feet like a lost puppy.” </p><p> </p><p>The mahogany snapped under his grip, Amaimon finally looking up to meet with glowing blue eyes, he flinched with a gasp. “</p><p> </p><p>“You should be honoured. I waited for you to <em> mature </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Amaimon squeaked and sunk in on himself, Samael wasn’t joking then. Every silly little supernatural thing he spoke of was real. Samael was creepy and off putting but he wasn't a fraction of that compared to the man<em>...thing</em> standing over him with a sharp toothed grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Satan barked out a laugh and rolled up his sleeves as he circled around to the front of the chair, his hand brushing the bangs out of the teen’s face. “Don’t be cute.”  Amaimon felt his breath pick up at the harsh grip on his chin. “I promise this will hurt.” </p><p> </p><p>-&amp;-</p><p> </p><p>     Samael elbowed a dozing Lucifer. “Hey, wake up, you're gonna miss the show.” The other groaned begrudgingly while pulling his sleep mask up. “I wish I stayed at home.” He grumbled, throwing the blankets off himself and stumbling after a too excited Samael.</p><p>“But then you'd have to deal with Astaroth.” Lucifer hummed and descended the stairs passing a screaming servant. “Right you are brother, I bet our dear sister regrets not taking up father’s offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of.” Lucifer felt his vision blur. “Hiding are we?” Samael flashed him a grin. “Just a touch of dimensional magic.” </p><p> </p><p>Right in front of them Amaimon’s mother grabbed her husband’s hand, tears wetting her cheeks as she begged him not to hurt her child. “You invited those monsters into our home!” He retorted with a yell. </p><p> </p><p>The two onlookers followed them out to the courtyard, it was raining. </p><p> </p><p>Samael shook his leg and cringed at the puddle of blood he stood in, the rain moving it over the cobblestones making it travel.</p><p>In the middle Amaimon sat over a body sobbing, the rain washing the blood away on his face; the two vampires never would have guessed he was crying if not for the sound of it. </p><p> </p><p>Amaimon’s mother gasped and covered her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Golden eyes turned to them. “It hurts!” His hand grabbed his head and tugged hard at his hair. “Make it stop, it hurts!” </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer chuckled into his hand. “When’s the last time we had an audience that was family for this part?”  Samael hummed and tilted his head in thought. “I don’t think we have, unless you count Egyn’s so called governess.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mother make it stop-” </p><p> </p><p>She watched her husband inch closer to the decorate statue and dislodge the spear in its grasp. “Don’t you dare!” She cried out reaching for him only to be slapped across the face and falling. “That is <em>not</em> our son.” </p><p> </p><p>“He is but a child!” </p><p> </p><p>He stepped closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish we had snacks.” Samael commented. “This is very entertaining.” Lucifer agreed.</p><p>“Much more than watching your death. Hangings are so mundane.” Samael gasped with a hand to his chest, his horn twitching with annoyance.</p><p>“You didn't seem to be thinking that with how hard you laughed when my neck snapped.”  Lucifer exhaled a laugh. “You should have seen your face, ah it makes me laugh whenever I think of it.” Samael crossed his arms. “I bet your death was hilarious. I mean just look at your horn, how embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer’s head snapped towards him with a glare. “It’s not my fault the man couldn’t get a clean cut.” He spat, “ I mean how hard is it to decapitate someone?” </p><p> </p><p>They turned their attention back to the teen, his father kneeling next to him with the spear hidden badly behind him. “I can make it stop.” He whispered, “Just close your eyes for a moment.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fath-ACK-” The spearhead pierced through his chin easily; Amaimon struggled with wide eyes, his hands weakly hitting his father. It took more force for the spear to break bone, Amaimon’s hands dropping to his sides, eyes empty of life as his father continued forcing the spear up until it broke through the top of his skull, blood falling down his face in rain droplets, his father gagging at the bits of brain that was forced out. </p><p> </p><p>“Impalement huh.” Lucifer circled the two. “Shocking how this hasn't happened earlier with the whole Vlad the impaler thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“We need to leave.” They turned to see his parents rushing inside. “They know where we live. We need to move.” Her hands punched his chest as she sobbed. “Not without burying him!” </p><p> </p><p>    The two watched them snap the excess of the spear, Amaimon’s mother waiting in a carriage being comforted by a servant while others dug a hole and threw the teen’s body in, hastily covering it with the earth. </p><p> </p><p>“No one ever speaks of this.” The Lord of the house declared and they left. </p><p> </p><p>-&amp;-</p><p> </p><p>     Samael sat with Lucifer on a stone bench, the rain had stopped abruptly and the sun appeared from behind the clouds, a parasol being opened and they huddled under it. “Quite rude of those who disposed of us to not bury us, wouldn't you say brother?" </p><p> </p><p>From the soil a flower bloomed only to be followed by a dirt covered hand. </p><p> </p><p>Upon his head lay a green pointed horn. </p><p> </p><p>“I <em> hate </em> you Samael.” He spat soil from his mouth with a frown. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I squeezed in why they still have horns aha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>